Literatura
by Sweet Ashie
Summary: Amor no es literatura si no se puede escribir en la piel. Sirius/Lily. Lemmon. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: La frase del summary pertenece a una canción de Serrat. Los personajes y lugares me hubieran hecho inmensamente rica si yo fuera la autora, y no debería contentarme con publicar acá, no más xD

Advertencia. Lemmon.

Para él :) porque soy una tonta.

**Literatura.**

(Amor no es literatura si no se puede escribir en la piel.)

A Lily le gusta cuando nieva, pero le parece un hecho curioso, es decir, un solo copo de nieve no hace gran cosa, pero si hay muchos se desata una guerra, se cubre el suelo, se suspenden las salidas y se te mojan las zapatillas; a ella le gusta lo mismo, porque no hay nada mejor que regresar temblando a la sala común y encerrarte en el baño por horas, debajo de la lluvia caliente de agua que empaña los vidrios (que se desempañan solos) y llenándolo todo de un vapor blanquecino.

La nieve quiere decir invierno, y Lily asocia el invierno con la familia unida, la navidad, la chimenea y las llamas crepitantes.

En cambio, Sirius asocia la nieve con las guerras, las bolas de nieve en la espalda, y el ardor en los dedos entumecidos. Lo asocia con el ron y las fiestas hasta las tres de la madrugada, con el whisky de fuego o la cerveza de manteca. Pero el invierno y la nieve, excepto por los regalos, le pasa mayormente inadvertido, porque eso del ron y las fiestas son una costumbre religiosa de sol y lluvia, en todas las estaciones.

Para Sirius va a ser su primera Navidad en Hogwarts y lejos de protestar, le encanta la idea. Lily ha renunciado a su Navidad en familia porque su hermana Petunia consideró oportuna la fecha para presentar a sus padres y a sus suegros.  
Esa fue la primera vez que Petunia le escribió a Lily.

Y cuando Sirius aparece por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, lo primero que ve, como una trompada bien puesta, son dos grandes ojos verdes que se han perdido entre letras que forman palabras, palabras que forman oraciones y oraciones que forman historias.  
Sirius también está perdido, porque quién se hubiera imaginado. ¡Si James hubiera sabido…jamás habría subido a ese tren que lo llevaría a Londres! De hecho, si se enteraba a medio viaje, a dos horas de llegar o a veinte minutos, regresaría aunque fuera volando. (Literalmente).

Se rió de la paradoja. Y de sí mismo.

Lily levantó la vista, perturbada y entreabrió los labios, balbuceando Sirius-nunca-supo-qué.

–Feliz Navidad, Evans. –sonrió Sirius.

–Feliz Navidad. –respondió inhibida, buscando taparse con la túnica las piernas desnudas que se exhibían, y deshaciendo su posición de indio para taparse las bragas rosas que Sirius había ojeado en un despiste. Reflejo condicionado, podría decirse.

Ambos se miraron sin saber qué decir. Ella pensó fugazmente que no tenía un regalo para Sirius, porque vamos, que son compañeros pero no amigos. Y es Navidad. Hasta el imbécil de Black merece un regalo el día de Navidad.

–El banquete comienza a las nueve. –comentó Sirius subiendo las escaleras. –Son las ocho.

–Oh… ¡Oh, el banquete, sí! Gracias.  
Él se encogió de hombros indiferentemente y se perdió tras las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios de los chicos.

Lily cerró su libro sin mucha ceremonia y se recluyó en su habitación.

…

– ¿Y, Evans?

– ¿Y qué? -preguntó distraídamente.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

–Un favor. –sonrió.  
Sirius frunció el ceño: no le entendía el chiste ni el significado.

Ella negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

– ¿Y tú?

– ¿Yo qué? –preguntó con una sonrisa divertida, las manos en los bolsillos y meditando si comenzar a tararear Stairway To Heaven o no.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Un favor. –sonrió él, guiñándole un ojo.

Ella resopló, fastidiada.

–Pero si es cierto. –se defendió Sirius. –Mi madre está feliz de que esté aquí.

–Las madres no están felices de esas cosas.

–La mía sí.

Ella lo miró seriamente y luego asintió.

– ¿Y tú, Evans?

–Mi hermana está feliz de que esté aquí. –le copió ella. Él sonrió. Sirius Black siempre está un paso adelante.

–Las hermanas no están felices de esas cosas.

–La mía sí. –respondió ella, de pie en las escaleras que conducían al cuarto de las chicas.

–Hey, Evans…Queda media hora para Navidad…y hay champagne.  
Ella sonrió y tomó asiento en una de las butacas de la sala común. Sirius hizo volar la tapa de la botella, que aterrizó contra el fuego crepitante de la chimenea y se prendió, derritiendo el plástico de a poquito, dejándolo negro hasta deshacerlo; Lily la observó hasta que se consumió y después miró a Sirius.

–Eso era para brindar a las doce, Black. –susurró.

–Once, doce, qué más da.

–Dijiste que eran once y media –le reprochó Lily.

–Once, once y media, qué más da. –bromeó Sirius.

Ella frunció el ceño.

–Bien, quería que te quedaras. Me pongo triste si estoy solito. –susurró, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Lily arqueo una ceja y Sirius se carcajeó. Como un perro.

– ¿Nunca te dijeron que eres exasperante?

–En realidad creo que sí, un par de veces.

Él le guiñó un ojo y ella le regaló una pequeña sonrisa. Después de todo, era Navidad, y no tenía para él un obsequio material.

–Tengo un juego. Para mientras esperamos a Santa –bromeó. –Aquí va. Venga, Evans, sorpréndeme. Este es un juego que se juega de a muchos, pero da igual. Yo sirvo champaña en dos vasos y cuento alguna cosa que he hecho, entonces, si también lo hiciste, tienes que hacer fondo blanco. Si no, entonces tú dices alguna cosa que hayas hecho y si coincidimos, yo tengo que hacer fondo blanco, ¿vale?

–Bien.

–Woah, Lily, creí que ibas a decir que no y todo.

–Es la Navidad, no te emociones. –le cortó ella, sonriendo.

Él hizo aparecer dos copas y las llenó sin chistar, entonces se sentó en un sillón de a dos, recargado sobre el apoya-brazos y sentado como indio; dejó las copas y la botella sobre la mesilla que había frente al sillón y la corrió estratégicamente para que fuera más cómodo tomar las copas.  
Lily se sentó frente a él en el mismo sillón. También se cruzó de piernas.

–Bien. Te daré el privilegio de empezar. –sonrió, guiñándole un ojo.

–A ver…He utilizado el baño de mujeres. –dijo con picardía. Sirius estalló en carcajadas y vació su copa de un tión.  
Lily rió con él, porque su risa era contagiosa y porque por primera vez, era ella quien estaba un paso adelante.

– ¡Quien lo iba a decir! Es más divertido jugar contigo que con Remus o Peter.  
Ella sonrió satisfecha.

–Me toca. Veamos. He besado a alguien.  
Lily arqueó una ceja y apuró la copa. La sensación de la bebida descendiendo a tal velocidad por su garganta le desagradó un poco. Sobre todo porque no le gustaba el Champagne y la acidez que le producía. Sintió un ligero mareo.

–Sólo quería probar. –se defendió.

–De pequeña me daban miedo las tormentas eléctricas.

Sirius la miró relajado, casi estirándose hacia atrás para demostrar que _era valiente desde pequeño._

–Merodeé de noche por el castillo.

Eso Lily ya lo sabía. De hecho, todos en el colegio lo sabían.

–Soy prefecta, Black...

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

– ¿Nunca te salteaste las reglas y fuiste a pasear de noche?

Ella vació la copa y eso fue todo lo que Sirius necesitó para que una gran sonrisa se instalara en el rostro.

–Por cierto, esta nueva Lily Evans da miedo. Y me gusta. Pero que no se te suba a la cabeza Evans, eh.

Ella lo golpeó con el cojín, pero no pudo evitar sonreírse, porque esa Lily Evans no era tan nueva, era la Lily Evans de todos los días, un poco más amable, despeinada y con una linda falda, pero sobretodo, (y ahí estaba la diferencia explícita) era Lily hablando con Sirius.

–Cuando era más pequeña me escondía detrás de la escalera por la noche para ver al chico que me gustaba.

Sirius estalló en carcajadas y Lily se sonrojó, pensando que aquella confidencia debería habérsela guardado; le sorprendió ver a Sirius levantar su copa y tragar rápidamente el champagne.

–Alguna vez leí Corazón de Bruja. –confesó, casi orgulloso. Y Lily no pudo evitar ser quien reía esta vez, y al igual que Sirius, vaciar su copa entre risas.

–Sting me pone. –soltó Lily sin contemplación. Sirius la miró perplejo, luego estalló una vez más en carcajadas y vació la copa previamente llena.

–Le toqué el culo a James y a Remus para comparar. –dijo Sirius con la malicia de la provocación y la satisfacción de verla vaciar la copa con las mejillas coloradas.

–Besé a un chico. –le picó ella. Él sonrió con altanería y se cruzó de brazos.

–Me acosté con alguien y me gustó.  
Las mejillas de Lily nuevamente se tiñeron de carmín, pero no tocó la copa.

–Bueno, bueno. Me acosté con alguien, punto.  
La copa seguía en su sitio y Lily sin intenciones de apurarla.

–Evans…Oh, bueno. Sí, eres Evans.

– ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

–No, nada. Qué va. –sonrió Sirius apurando la copa de Lily. –Así que mi prefecta preferida es… ¿Cómo se dice? Oh. Virgen.

Ella resopló fastidiada, pero él no le dio mucho tiempo a replicar o a quejarse, porque se deshizo a gran velocidad de su posición anterior y aterrizó en los labios de la pelirroja.

–Black ¿qué se supone que haces?

–Te beso, Evans. ¡Pero si dijiste que ya lo habías hecho cómo es que no lo sabes!

–Era una pregunta retórica, estúpido. Ya se que me estas besando pero…

–Evans, ¿por qué lo arruinas?

–Yo no…

Él arqueó una ceja. Y sin preguntar descendió por el cuello de ella, aspirando su aroma a shampoo por la nariz. No usaba perfume, o por lo menos no usaba perfume la noche de Navidad para estar en la Sala Común con Sirius Black; y Sirius Black se alegraba por ello.  
La piel de Lily se le hacía suave y deliciosa sin el sabor del alcohol etílico.

Descendió hasta su pecho, redescubriendo a una Prefecta que había creído conocer, una nueva Lily Evans, temperamental y ansiosa, con su cabello desparramado sin orden, que componía (ella en sí) esa armonía extraña que lo inundaba todo.

Se abrió paso impaciente, quitando de en medio la falda, la ropa que estorbaba, desdibujando entre gemidos las butacas y la champaña (jodida champaña, podría haber sido ron) y escribiendo en su cuerpo de vientre plano palabras de colores.  
Ella se sujetaba a los hombros firmes de Black y los acariciaba lentamente. Sirius la miró: ojos cerrados, labios entreabiertos. Sonrió y regresó a la lucha en su cuello, mientras sus dedos se abrían paso ante ella, tocando todo lo que pudieran tocar, besando todo lo que pudiera besar, llenando a Lily de Sirius, y a Sirius de una electricidad placentera que casi lo obligaba a arquearse cuando le recorría la médula a toda velocidad.

Vaya disparate húmedo.

No eran más que un montón de piernas y brazos desparramados, oraciones desorganizadas de palabras vacías e invisibles en el cuello de Lily, en la panza de Lily, en los senos de Lily, en las piernas de Lily, pero no en Lily; dos copas vacías y volcadas sobre una mesa y unas cuantas lechuzas que sobrevolaban de pronto la sala común dejando caer regalos por doquier y rumores de nieve.

–Hey, pelirroja…–sonrió Sirius. –Feliz Navidad. –susurró a su oído, oyéndola gemir profundamente, intentando ahogar esos sonidos que escapaban de su boca, y no hay tu tía.  
Se estremeció por última vez; ella era una Lily deshecha, y él era un Sirius inundado de Lily.

Ella lo apartó azorada, acomodándose la ropa, mejillas coloradas, cabello desordenado, respiración acelerada.

–Oh, y…espero que te haya gustado mi regalo. –le guiñó un ojo y se puso de pie de un salto, como quien ha estado leyendo un libro aburrido y pronto tiene una excusa para dejarlo. –Mira, pelirroja, creo que mis amigos se han acordado de mí. –sonrió, apretando sus dedos contra sus labios y sentándose ante el gran árbol de Navidad que ocupaba media sala común y desenvolviendo sus regalos.

Lily lo dejó hacer, pensando en muchas cosas, entre ellas, Sirius Black, que la inundaba a su antojo; que la colmaba, que había llenado de rojo su Navidad azul.  
Él la miró fijamente y abandonó sus regalos para retornar esa batalla inconclusa de palabras invisibles. Esta vez, escribió en sus labios, los manchó de tinta.

Y Lily pensó que ellos no podrían ser jamás literatura, pues sólo eran palabras y letras, invisibles, vacías, desorganizadas y dispersas.

…

Los reviews hacen felices a las personas.


End file.
